Cant help falling in love
by MilaEvans
Summary: It's 7th year for Lily Evans, which means a lot of crazy. James Potter being the cause. Between James Potter, Bernadette Manner and Emma Carter, Lily is going to have one hell of a ride.


**Can't help falling in love**

 **It's 7** **th** **year for Lily Evans, which means a lot of crazy. James Potter being the cause. Between James Potter, Bernadette Manner and Emma Carter, Lily is going to have one hell of a ride.**

 **I'm back! Yay! So, this is going to be a fanfiction about my favorite ship: Jily *Makes inhuman noises of affection* So I have a plan for this fanfiction. I know weird. Anyway, it's going to be written out of Lily's diary, so we'll see how this will go. This is inspired by B.C. Daily's Commentarius aka my love, my soul, and my life. If she would only update. *Sobbing***

 **Okay, I got off track but let's get into it.**

 **Btw on my other fanfiction, two people commented. I was fangirling so hard omg. I read one of the commenters Dramione stories and I LOVE IT!**

 **This chapter is going to be a lot of rambling. Sorry.**

 **Chapter 1. the dangers of a kiss.**

Tuesday the 2nd 1977. The Gryffindor Common Room.

8:10. Urg he's late. The little shit. Just because he's my friend, he thinks that he can escape my wrath. Oh, he'll regret being late. Wait till I jinx him. Ah, some loves never leave us. Like jinxing James. But seriously to our first rounds as well! I mean, with James Potter being head boy and me being head girl, this school probably going to go up in flames by march. Okay, back to thinking of a good jinx. Flipendo? Nah too easy. Levicorpus? Or would that be too rude? Hmm.

Oops, I kind of zoned out there. 8:19. Okay, now he's dead. He knows I hate it when he's late. Did I rule out jinxing him? I don't think so. Langlock it is.

Oh, here he is. This'll be good.

Well. Okay.

That was-hmm

Uhm.

Wait what?

Let me relay the story.

So I see James coming from the boys dormitory and I go to say hi. My thinking was that I'd make him feel safe before I would jinx him to death. Wait not death. That got dark fast. Whatever, so we walk out of the portrait and head towards the east wing and he starts to apologize.

"Sorry that I'm late."

He should be.

"It's okay."

Wait what did I say you may ask. I DON'T KNOW. No clue what happened. I was planning on hexing and jinxing but then I said it's okay?! What is wrong with me?

Sadly, that's not the weirdest part of my evening.

James looked at me weirdly at hearing my swift agreement.

"You sure?"

Uhm NO. "Yeah."

I think I have a problem.

"Well if you agree this quickly I might as well ask now. Would you mind if I left a bit earlier? Remus' mother is sick again and seeing as he couldn't go back home in the first week of school, he really needs us to be there for him."

In my head, I was thinking "Cut the crap. I know he's a werewolf. It isn't like him leaving every month is a clue or anything.", but seeing as I was quite curious about why James(and probably Sirius and Peter. I mean they're basically tied together) needed to come, I decided to ask a couple questions. Even if I didn't find out what they were doing, I would at least have annoyed the hell out of James, which was a positive side effect.

"Oh, poor Remus. Would he mind if I came too? I feel like we haven't been talking lately, with the summer break and all."

"I don't think he'll like that, I'm sorry. He's very sensitive at the moment."

Yeah sure.

"Fine. But I want to talk to him tomorrow.", I said, determined to talk to Remus about his Lycanthropy. I would never admit it to anyone, but I was a little hurt that he never told me.

"I'll check with him." James said. I noticed he was very serious tonight. In class or at lunch he would always tease me, but tonight nothing. I bet he was just nervous for his friend.

James checked his watch. It was quarter to nine.

"I have to go.", he said.

"See you tomorrow then."

And then he did it. What is it you are probably thinking? Well, let me tell you.

He kissed me. KISSED ME. Yes, you read this correctly. I know. I mean it was just a peck on the lips but oh my fucking god.

And then he practically ran back toward the common room, leaving me standing there, looking as if I'd been stupefied.

Okay, breath deeply. I'm okay.

While we're being honest and all, I think it might be nice to mention that I might-and I want to enhance the might-like James Potter.

He. What can I say?

Back to the kiss. Was it an accident? I mean maybe he was just tired. That could happen. Right?

Urg I don't know.

I just got a new diary and it's already filled up with rambles from a crazy woman. Aka me.

I'm going to tell Ettie and Emma.

"Etts and Emms?"

"Yeah Lilykins, what do you need me, the most beautiful person in the world, for?" , Bernadette aka Ettie or Etts said. Absolutely despising her name, she insists everyone should call her Ettie. In her words: "If anyone calls me Bernadette there will be pain."

She turns around from the mirror where she was brushing her hair. I'm still jealous of her hair after all these years. Whereas my hair it mostly frizzy and red, Ettie's hair always falls down in beautiful black waves. Damn her.

"Yeah, Lily?", Emma says. Most people call her the calm friend. I'm incidentally the crazy who's friends with James Potter. Etts is the loud one.

"James kissed me." I decided I might as well get on with it.

"OMG LILY EVANS TELL ME MORE YOU LITTLE SLAG!", is Ettie's response. What a sweetheart that one is. Pfh.

"What?", Emms says, may I say much calmer then Etts.

I tell them the whole story and by the end, Emms looks calculating, Ettie looks near fainting and me, well I just look tired.

"You should talk to him", Emms says.

"I say you should snog him!"

"Very refined Etts. "

My friends everybody. Yay.

"But Lily, talk to him tomorrow. And don't run away."

"Like she can.", Bernadette says. Ha.

Pfh. So much for trust.

"What will I say? Hey, you kissed me let's talk about it?", I say sarcastically while Emma glares.

"Talk to him.", Emma says again. This time though, she looks very scary. I best talk to him then.

"Fine. But I hate you both."

"No, you don't.", they answer in sync.

"I'm going to bed."

"Love you too"

 **See ya'll soon!**

 **Love,**

 **Mila**


End file.
